


Fleeting

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was fleeting and he saw the signs of it everywhere he looked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

Life was fleeting.

He knew that much and he saw the signs of it everywhere he looked. In everything.

The people that he met now and the people he had known had back then in the past. All of them were there with them one minute and gone the next.

He wasn't blind to it like most seemed to be and he knew that Tony was exactly blind to that, with the number of times that he had come close to dying or had actually nearly died. He saw the grey hairs that he knew for a fact that lingered in Tony's hair become silver.

Life was fleeting and he had the minions of Doctor Doom to thank for that revelation. While he appeared and aged significantly slower than the rest of their group, it was a grim reminder that Tony wasn't and eventually he would be alone.

At night, he lays awake in their bed watching Tony as he sleeps beside him, very mindful of the arc reactor in his chest and holds him close. Whispering things that only the night would hear him say.

"I love you, Tony. I can't lose you yet. Not like everyone else I know."


End file.
